


Everyone, meet Darksparks!

by DontFuckingNTRMe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, DarkSparks, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I think that's all the tags I need, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Mirage X Rampart, My First Work in This Fandom, Octane X Lifeline, Swearing, Wraith x Wattson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckingNTRMe/pseuds/DontFuckingNTRMe
Summary: Wraith and Wattson win the last match of season 6, and Wraith decides the win party is the best place to tell Wattson something that's been on her mind for a long long time, which ends up spawning the newest relationship to grace the Apex Games
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Everyone, meet Darksparks!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ian_the_Existential_Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/gifts).



> Ok so if you see text in italics between two sets of forward slashes, that means im giving my thoughts on that part of it. I code so forward slashes is the way I write things which aren't actually included in the main text, and instead are notes. An example would be // something like this //

Wraith glances over at Wattson, who is rummaging through a deathbox of the duo they just killed.

“Wattson!” she yells softly “We need to move quickly!” 

“Oui! Just one more thing!” The blonde engineer replies. She picks up a new armour and a flash of gold appears around her, signalling an upgrade to gold armour. 

They walk slowly through Fragment East, across the fallen building when Wraith’s eyes go glassy. *its a sniper!* the voices warn her. She tackles Wattson to the ground just before a kraber shot whizzes past.

“You ok?” she asks, concerned. Wattson nods.

“The bullet didnt hit me thanks to you!” Wraith notices a touch of admiration in her voice but decides to shrug it off. She throws an arc star, which with a stroke of luck, sticks Octane right between his eyes, breaking his shields and stunning him.

“I stuck him Wattson! Lets push in!” she runs ahead, entering the void, the familiar coldness still chilling her to the bone. It’s something which is weird the first few times, but you get used to it eventually. She exits behind Octane, who is healing up with a pheonix kit. She smirks slightly as she holds up her wingman to his head.

“Surprise.”

The shot echoes around the ruined city, until the triumphant music begins to play. “Winner decided” The announcers voice rings threw Worlds Edge.

“Wraith! We won!” Wattson runs up to Wraith, and before the older women can react, she is crushed in a hug. Wraith smiles slightly and accepts the hug before Natalie finally pulls away.

“Yeah. Yeah Nat we did.” Wraith smiles slightly and sits down by an unopened supply. She pulls up her HUD and calls down the dropship to pick them up. Natalie sits on top of the bin and peers down at Wraith.

“Wraith? I just realised I dont know your name! Seeing as we’ve been a duo since the start of the season, doesn’t it make sense that I should know, non?” Wraith looks up at her while scrolling through the match stats and shrugs.

“No one knows my real name other then Tae and Me. Tae because, well, he’s Tae. But yeah,” she sighs “I feel like I should tell someone. But Nat.” She looks the engineer dead in the eyes “You have to promise you won’t tell anyone until I let you ok?” Natalie nods. “Alright then. My name is Renee. Renee Blasey” 

Wattson sits and thinks for a bit before finally responding. “Thats a gorgeous name. French if im not mistaken?” she asks curiously, sliding off the bin to sit next to Renee.

“I honestly dont know Nat.” Renee says truthfully. She looks at the beam coming from the harvester, projecting a dangerous beam of energy into whatever is above this once beautiful planet. “I only found out when the Syndicate uncovered the labs in Kings Canyon.” 

Nat nods ands decides not to press any further. Her eyes too are drawn to the planet harvester, a marvel of engineering being used to harvest resources from a planet which quite frankly, didn’t deserve this kind of treatment.

“You know Renee, the games are moving next season. In…” she checks her watch for the date “Only 3 days! Oh. But we won’t be a duo anymore because the games are moving back to trios.” She looks a bit sad and pouty by that statement. Renee puts her hand on her teammates shoulder. 

“Nat, it’ll be fine. You never know, we might be on the same Trio. Only time will tell.” Nat smiles and Renees face turns a bright pink. Nat’s baby blue eyes combined with her smile is enough to melt anyones heart, and Renees is no exception. Nat notices the blush and decides to ignore it, her gaze falling on the dropship entering the lower atmospere.

The dropship touches down nearby and the rear door opens. Nat and Renee stand up together and walk over to it, both sitting down on their respective benches. Nat folds down a table from a wall and carrys one with some blueprints for some improvements to the ring shes working on. Renee on the other hand, looks wistfully at Nat, until she notices.

“Mon amie? Are you ok? It looks like something’s bothering you. Care to tell me?”

“Nat, I…” Renee catches herself and shakes her head firmly “No. Its nothing important, i’ll tell you some other time.” 

Nat nods, not convinced at all “Alright then. Tell me when you need to.” She returns to her blueprints while Renee winces slightly, the voices pounding louder than ever. *That was your chance! She thinks your crazy now! You have no chance with someone like her! Does she even like girls?* The last one catches Renees attention.

“Nat?” She asks cautiously, making sure to phrase her words carefully. 

“Oui mon amie?” she responds, not looking up from her work. “What is it?”

“I was just wondering, do you prefer boys or girls?” She grits her teeth in anticipation while Nat turns her head to look at the voidwalker.

“In what way?”

“In… In a romantic way…” she responds nervously.

Nat giggles “Oh chérie, of course girls. Men are loud and obnoxious. A girl however…” Nat swivels round to fave Renee. “Girls are sweet and kind. And you know what i love about boys?” Renee shakes her head “Their girlfriends.” Nat whispers before laughing and turning back to her work. Renee can’t help but smile at Nat’s joke, although she detected some truth in her words. They sit in silence until the dropship lands at the Syndicate Compound. 

“So Nat, see you at the party tonight?” 

Nat cocks her head to one side slightly. “Are you going to go? You practically never go the parties!” Renee shrugs.

“Its the end of the season and we just one, so I think I have enough reasons to go for once.” 

Nats smile widens “Well thats amazing! Ill see you there chérie!” Renee makes a mental note to look up what chérie mean when she has the chance, but first, she has someone to pay a visit to. 

XXXXXXXXX

“Come in!” 

Renee opens the door sheepishly and Elliot lets out a wide smile when he sees her.

“Ah, well if it isn’t my favourite champion! Congrats on the win by the way!” he winks “Last game of the season as well! So,” he says, sitting down on a sofa. “What can I do for you today Wraith?” 

Wraith sits opposite him and says matter of factly; “I need advice on how to ask out Natalie.” She sits back on her chair waiting for Elliots reaction. He simply wolf whistles.

“I have multiple things to say, first, I never knew you were Lesbian, so thats nice to hear. And second, how do you know she likes girls?”

“I asked her.”

“Ah, well that makes sense.”

“Please Elliot. What did you do to ask out Ramya?”

He scratches his head. “Well first I asked her out and she said no, then I got her a bouqet of wrenches, and tried again and she said yes. But knowing Nat I think you should just tell her flat out. That sounds like the best option”

Ramya peeks her head out from the kitchen. “I heard my name mates! Whats up?” 

“Wraith here wants to ask out Nat.” Elliot says bluntly, smirking slightly as Renee groans.

“Ooh, I see. Well mate, just gotta tell her how you feel. Thats the best idea. Don’t pack up all her stuff on a rocket and then ask her out.” She glares at Elliot slightly as he throws his hands up in the air. 

“Cmon. It was one thing!”

Renee stands up as Ramya and Elliot begin to argue. “Alright guys, its been great. Thanks for the help” she exits and closes the door behind her. “Alright Renee.” she thinks to herself “Its now or never.”

XXXXXXXXX

She sits at the bar in the paradise lounge, sipping an appletini as she watches Ramya and Makoa have a drinking contest. She decided to wear a black t-shirt and a short black skirt, an amethyst earring in her left ear.

“My my Renee. You look fabuleuse!” She turns around to see Natalie standing behind her, in a sky blue t-shirt and navy jeans, her hair let down its, albeit short, full length. She sits next to the skirmisher and smiles slightly. “Why dress up so much? You didn’t have to be so formal.” Renee glances around before whispering in Nats ear.

“I need to tell you something in private. Lets go to the garden.” As they walk out together, Elliot smirks slightly.

“And now we wait.” He says to Ramya, who is slightly drunk.

Nat sits down on the grass next to Renee. “So chérie, what is it you need to tell me?” she asks curiously. Renee takes a deep breath and kisses Nat deeply on the lips. Nats eyes widen, but she melts into the kiss. Renees heart pounds, and she opens her eyes to see Nat gazing adoringly at her. Renee pulls away from the kiss and blushes profusely. 

“Im sorry, I shouldv-” She is interrupted by Nat who puts a finger on her lips. 

“Non chérie. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” She kisses Renee again. For the first time she can remember, the voices plaguing her thoughts are silent, likely from shock. Nat leans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her into another one of her hugs, but this times it’s more gentle, more affectionate.

Nat pulls away and strokes Renee’s cheek, her eyes gleaming with happiness “Ma belle Renee, I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I could remember.”

Renee nods, her heart rate high and her breathing irregular, the aftertaste of Nat’s strawberry lips gloss still in her mouth. “Me too Nat. Me too. Does this mean we’re like… Dating now?” she asks nervously.

“Of course we are chérie!” Natalie laughs warmly and kisses Renee gently on the forehead 

They both turn around to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Elliot is standing there, his eyes wide. 

“You little shit.” Renee mutters and stands up, with Nat still sitting down watching it all unfold. “I’ll make a deal with you Elliot. You are allowed to tell the others we’re dating now, but only about that. Don’t tell anyone about the kiss” Elliot nods cautiously and gulps.

“And if I slip up?” he asks 

“Then remember, if you have any plans to ever have kids, you’d have to cancel them.”

He runs back inside quickly and Renee sits down next to Nat again. “Im sorry you had to see me like that Nat.” Nat shakes her head.

“I don’t mind it. I in fact quite like it when you are all, I dont know, forceful I guess.” She giggles.

“You like that?” Renee asks curiously.

“Yeah. Is that weird?” Nat responds nervously.

“Not at all darling.” Renee purrs softly. “Hey, do you want to go back to my room? I’m sure we could have a lot of fun there.” 

Nat nods. “Of course chérie. Anything for you Renee.”

Renee places down a portal. “After you.”

Nat smiles and walks through the portal, a familiar rushing feeling overtaking her. She exits inside Renee’s apartment. 

“I don’t have a lot of possessions. I don’t see the point of them.” Renee says sheepishly. She turns around from closing the portal to see Nat sitting on the bed seductively.

“That just makes it easier to move everything to my apartment.” She says simply. “Come on Renee, let’s have some fun.”

Renee smiles and walks towards Nat. “I thought you’d never ask.”

// Im sorry if you wanted smut, but im far to lazy to right that out, so let your imagination run wild my friends //

XXXXXXXXX

“Im telling you brudda, they are perfect for eachother!” Makoa slams his bottle on the table. 

“I never doubted that, it’s just that if Miss Paquette is distracted from her work by that… Freak, then that spells doom for the entire scientific community.” 

Anita slams her hand down. “I will not tolerate that kind of behavior Doctor. Wraith is not a freak, she’s our friend. And you will respect that. Do I make myself clear.” She asks in a sharp military tone.

Caustic stands up and walks towards the door. “I just believe this relationship will not end well.” He slams the door behind him just as a portal opens and Renee and Natalie walk out of it. 

“Theres the lovebirds! How was the kiss amigas?” Octavio asks excitedly.

“H-he told!” Nat squeaks, her face turning bright red. Renee places a hand on her shoulder. 

“Nat, calm down. I’ll deal with him later.” She glares at him and he runs off to the bar. She takes his space and makes some space beside her for Nat to sit down in. “So, any questions?” she asks matter-of-factly.

“Eh, yeah, how long has this been going on for?” Ajay asks, one hand around Octavio, her eyes bright with excitement. 

“Only started tonight.” Nat says, resting her head on Renee’s shoulder.

Octavio raises his hand “Yeah, Nat, how was she?” Nat squeals slightly

“What? We didn’t do anything!” She insists. 

“Oh please amiga, no one disappears with their girlfriend for half an hour the returns looking that unkept without fucking. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes.”

Renee glares at him. “If she doesn’t want to answer that, I will. She was amazing.” She puts an arm round Nat, rubbing her hair softly. 

“Hey, so you never answered Octavio Wraith. How was the kiss?” Asks Ramya. Renee groans slightly as she stretches.

“Electrifying. It’s the first kiss i’ve ever had, so naturally it was a bit weird. But I loved it.” She looks at Nat, nothing but admiration in her eyes. 

“Pardon moi, are you saying you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Renee nods awkwardly. “Oh belle, Im honoured I was your first then.” She smiles and boops Renee on the nose.

Ajay checks her watch and stands up, dragging Octavio up. “It’s getting late everyone. Me and Octavio are going to leave now. See ya all tomorrow, and everyone, meet darksparks!” She walks off after that last sentence.

“Darksparks huh?” Makoa rubs his chin. “I like that name. Might start calling you two that then! Alright everyone. I’m tired, so ill see you all tommorow!” 

The remaining legends leave one by one until only Elliot and Ramya remain.

“I’d like to apologise for blabbing guys, I just couldn’t hol-” He is stopped by Renee.

“It’s fine Elliot. I forgive you.” She checks the time herself. “Nat, I feel we should be going now.” Nat nods and stands up. 

“Au revoir Monsiuer Witt! Au revoir Madame Parekh!” They walk to the door together when Nat stops them. “Renee, should we head to your room or mine?” Renee thinks for a second before smirking, and when she talks, its little more than a growl.

“My stuff can wait. My need for you however, cannot."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did. And I would like to thank @Ian_the_Existential_Crisis for the mild peer pressure to make me finally write something of my own. If it's similar to other darksparks fanfics in terms of content, I apologise. I was thinking of ideas and stuff from other fanfics popped into my head. (:


End file.
